Lonely Isn't a Good Color on Me
by gerbil96
Summary: Sonic and Rouge are in love and dating after Sonic dumped Amy. But now, Amy's jealous and heartbroken, so she goes to talk to Sonic to see if he'll get back with her.


**Hey guys! This is sort of a sequal to my story, "What I like about you." **

**If you're confused, just read that one first. But if you're lazy...I'll put it into a nutshell for you. Sonic and Rouge are now dating, and Amy wants Sonic back. This story is from Amy's point of view. I might make another one with Rouge's point of view later. Anyways, enjoy! Review, please! =)**

**Lonely Isn't a Good Color on Me**

_**Hangin' out at Applebees with the best girl in the world.**_

I read off of my computer, enraged.

That was Sonic's facebook status. I knew he had to be with Rouge again. I'd been sitting there alone, staring into my computer screen, stalking his page. I was waiting...just waiting for his relationship status to become "single." I don't know why, but for some reason, seeing Sonic, my ex-boyfriend all happy and flirty with that Rouge just made me furious, but sad at the same time. I just wish he could've been with me. We were so perfect together, but I had to go and yell at him like that and make him dump me. I undersood the whole situation perfectly. My break-up was my own fault. I had to get all overprotective about everything.

But that was back then. Now it's been four months since Sonic broke up with me and is dating Rouge, and since then, believe me, I've matured.

I know my mistakes. And as much as I hate saying it, I still want Sonic back. I want him to like me again, and not go after Rouge. I just wish he could understand. I've been trying to get Sonic to date me all my entire life, and I almost had him, but now all because of me, I lost him and he's with Rouge.

There was no denying I wanted Sonic back, bad. I would stalk his facebook page for hours, trying to detect ANY sign of breaking up with Rouge.

Sadly, there was nothing.

So that night, I decided to go apologize to Sonic for me being so rotten four months ago. I understood he was with Rouge now, and so I decided to be civil, and just go up and say I'm sorry, and let them date. How hard could it be, right?

Although, maybe apologizing would trigger Sonic to think I'm sweet, so maybe he'll ask me out again!

Because my hopes are naturally high, that night I dressed in a fetching low green tank top with a black skirt. I also pinned a black flower in my quills, along with a casual necklace. I was really hoping my apology would make Sonic like me again, and just MAYBE break up with Rouge.

Long story short, I wanted Sonic back, so I went out and tried. But this time, I was honest.

It was a really nice night. The sun was just about to set. Nine o'clock.

I grabbed my purse and walked down to Applebees, which was just down the street from my apartment.

While I walked, I got a bad case of the butterflies. I hadn't seen Sonic in a while, so what was I going to say?

As much as I hated to say it, Sonic still made me crazy.

But that night, I tried to be civil, polite and sweet. Attractive and desirable. Outside, I felt pretty. Inside, I felt like a mess.

I approached Applebees and saw just who I didn't want to.

Rouge and Sonic were sitting outside at a table, probably saying "I love you soooo much" back and forth to each other, talking in the extremely romantic sunset, all alone together.

The thought made me furious. But I had to keep calm. After all, how would I ever get Sonic to like me again if I was the same brat I was four months ago?

I walked up to their table. They were the only ones outside, so this was going to be easy. (Yeah, right.)

When I approached them, I saw Rouge was wearing a red and black cocktail dress that looked expensive and silky. A pink martini sat on their little table. When Sonic saw me, he almost looked scared.

I closed my eyes.

"Hi, Sonic," I said.

Sonic gulped.

"Um...hey, Amy."

This was way too awkward so far, and I didn't know how to get out of it.

The awkward silence continued.

"Listen," I finally say. I feel my cheeks get hot and red.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I was insecure back then, overprotective, annoying, stupid, pushy...all that. But...I just want you to know I'm sorry. I was a jerk, okay? I screwed up. And...I've changed."

Sonic squinted his eyes at me.

"Amy, can I ask you something?" He asked, eyeing my sparkly necklace. Rouge probably wanted it since it was shiny. And that bat's eyes go all googly whenever she sees something sparkly.

My heart pounded. Was he going to take me back?

"Are you trying to win me back?"

Nope.

I blushed. I didn't know what to say.

"Maybe," I finally admit, my words falling out like rain. I was so nervous. Rouge was looking at me like I was a fly on the wall, buzzing round and round and she wanted to smack me. Hard. But she didn't say a word.

"Look," Sonic says. He stands up, now we're face to face.

Oh my gosh! My heart flutters inside my chest. What's he gonna say?

"I'm really glad you came tonight, Amy. And I'm glad you apologized." He said.

I nod once, without thinking. I hope I don't look too stupid.

"Yeah, and I hope you guys are really happy together." I say.

Inside, my brain is telling me _**what are you doing? NO, YOU DON'T HOPE THEY'RE HAPPY TOGETHER! You hope Sonic will be furious with Rouge! You hope their relationship will plummet down and explode! You hope they will hate each other until the point of breakup! All you want is for Sonic to dump Rouge and get back with you! You liar!**_

Inside, I wanted to punch myself for lying to Sonic.

He nods politely.

"Thanks, Amy. I really appreciate that."

I smile shyly at him.

"I'm sorry for trying to win you back, Sonic. I guess me and you just aren't meant to be, huh?" I say quietly, trying so, so hard to fight back the tears that want to come out.

Sonic chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, well. Thanks for coming, Amy. I'll see you later, okay?"

My heart cracked.

Was that it? Was that ALL you were going to say Sonic?

Later? Did he mean never? Why would he make ME leave? I'm sure I know why.

Sonic and Rouge want to be alone, that's all.

Rouge doesn't want her boyfriend's ex bothering them.

But I couldn't help it. I just wanted him so much.

And it wasn't fair that Rouge got everything she wanted.

Wasn't fair.

But I'm still standing there, so I try and fake a smile.

"Yeah...later," I say, nodding, stumbling over my words.

I walked away, awkwardly. Now that my back was turned to them, I let my tears flow out, and I let my heart cry.

I knew Rouge was watching me leave. She wished I would just get out of her sight and be gone, I knew she did.

And finally I got back to my apartment.

I slammed my door.

I put my back up against it when I was in my room and slid down, water dripping off my face.

I sobbed. I threw a fit.

Why! Why wouldn't Sonic just please please please love ME? Lonely isn't a good color on me.

I knew Sonic and Rouge were GOING to be happy together, and the thought made me cry and want to punch something. Or someone. Or a bat. Or a bat named ROUGE...

Thinking that all the time I wasted trying to get Sonic was all for nothing made my heart hurt.

My heart was now broken into a million tiny peices because of Soinc. I just wished that someone so mean, wouldn't make me so crazy. I went to bed that night crying. But there was nothing I could do to break them up.

I wasn't going to try, because then I would look totally immature and bratty, and that would make Sonic mad.

But I just wanted them apart, so, so bad! Tears fell on my pink pillow as I dreamed of me and Sonic.

At least I could be with him in my dreams...


End file.
